Carry You Home
by thatwindiscallingmyname
Summary: "He felt Haley clasp his hand tightly into her own. He looked down at her and he knew that even though things were not completely okay, they would get there."


**Hi! So, this is my third attempt at writing a Naley fan-fiction. It may have two or three chapters, depending on how long I decide to make it. It was originally just supposed to be a one-shot, but my imagination got carried away.**

**Now, the scenes in this first chapter are mostly from the actual episode - 'Danny Boy', 9x11. It's about the events commencing from Nathan escaping from those people, and Dan getting shot. It's basically how I would have liked to see the episode play out. I loved how they showed Dan's death, I couldn't stop bawling, but I would have liked to see a little more of Naley. Getting kidnapped, almost getting killed, it sort of calls for a more heartfelt reunion, and as much as I loved their reunion scene, it needed to be longer, there needed to be more. So anyway, this is my attempt at extending a few scenes here and there, and hopefully achieving what I set out to do: giving some much needed Naley-time. Like they say, the beauty is in the details, so I'm literally just adding a few details. **

**The next chapter will hopefully be up in a day or two. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not think of OTH before Mark Schwan did, so no, I don't own any of these beautiful characters.**

**...**

"This is Julian Baker. I have Dan and Nathan Scott, and we're coming to the hospital; so be ready."

Brooke's eyes widened as she heard her husband's voice over the static of the cop's walkie-talkie. Why was Julian in a cop car? And did he just say Dan and Nathan were with him? What in the world was going on?

Flinging the blanket that was draped around her on the ground, she was gone before the cop could turn back to her. There was someone she needed to call.

…

"You know my father… he said today would be the greatest day of my life. And you're right, Dad; it is. But not because of basketball. You see today, I learned that my wife Haley is pregnant. And while it's a great honor to be recruited to play at Duke, I guess what I have to say to you today, is this: where I play basketball, if I play basketball, is no longer a decision for me to make alone. It's a decision I will make with my wife's, and uh, my family's best interests at heart. When I do that, I'll let you know." Haley smiled at the screen, once again reminded of just why and how much she adored the man who was saying these words. "Now my wife couldn't be here today, so I just wanted to say one thing; Haley, no matter what happens, we'll face it together. But I promise you, I've never been more happy. Everything's going to be okay. I love you." The screen froze just as he smiled, his eyes reflecting his love for her.

She sat there for a long time, just staring at his face, wondering, wondering if she'd ever get to see him again. There were so many things she still needed to say to him. Would she ever get the chance?

After what seemed like minutes, or maybe a few hours, she didn't know, she closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

"Please." Her eyebrows scrunched up in pain. He had to come home.

Her prayer was disrupted the sound of her phone ringing. She jumped, as she always did these days, wishing, hoping, it was the call she had been waiting for.

She let out a shaky breath as she read the name of the caller. It was only Brooke.

"Hello?" Her voice came out as a strangled sigh, her tone hopeless.

"Haley!" Brooke's voice seemed urgent.

"Brooke, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Haley frowned.

"No, I'm not, I mean yes, compared to what's happening right now-" Haley's frown deepened. The girl wasn't making any sense. "Xavier attacked me, but-"

"What? Are you okay? Where are you?" Haley's eyes widened. In her half-miserable state, she scampered to find her car keys to head straight to Brooke's.

"I'm okay, but when I was talking to the cops, I heard Julian over their walkie-talkie things and-" Now Haley was completely lost. What was she talking about?

"Brooke, calm down, what is going on? I can barely understand you. I'm coming to see you." Haley tried to remain calm, as everything around her seemed to be falling apart.

"No, Haley, listen to me. Come to the hospital." Haley stopped her search for her keys and stiffened. "Its Nathan." As soon as she heard his name, her mind started racing again, and she ran to the kitchen counter where she finally spotted her keys. She was out the door a second later.

"What're you talking about, Brooke?" Haley was surprised at how calm she sounded. Her mind and heart were a completely different story.

"Julian said he was bringing Dan and Nathan to the hospital. Haley, I don't know what's going on." Brooke's voice was almost pitiful.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll see you there." Haley let out in one breath. "And Brooke? Thank you." She said.

"It's going to be okay, Haley. I'll see you there." Brooke hung up.

As soon as she did, Haley stepped harder onto the gas pedal.

"You better be okay, Nathan Scott." She whispered, choking back a sob.

…

As she stopped outside the emergency entrance of the hospital, Haley took a deep breath. What if he was hurt? What if he wasn't okay?

Wiping at her eyes and cheeks, she quickly got out and ran towards the hospital.

Once inside, she didn't stop. She ran, looking for him, for Dan, for Julian; anyone that could tell her what was going on. She raced to the reception, only to find it empty. What good was the staff? She started running again, but slowed her pace as the door in front of her opened. _And there he was._

He was pacing. It took him a few seconds to turn and notice her, just standing there, watching him.

"Hi, Hales." He breathed out.

"Say that again." Haley replied.

"Hi, Hales." Nathan repeated, walking towards her as Haley met him halfway. And then she was finally in his arms.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Haley sobbed, tightening her hold around his neck as she felt Nathan's arms around her small frame. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes wandering over his form, his face.

"I am now." Nathan nodded, pulling her back to him, meeting her lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss. He poured it all out in that one kiss – his love for her, how much he had missed her, and his fear: the intense fear of never seeing her again. He heard Haley let out another strangled sob against his lips, and he felt her bury her face in his neck, her hold on him tightening every second, as if she were holding on for dear life. "Haley." He murmured against her ear, running his hands up and down her back. "It's okay. I love you." He sighed into her hair, breathing in her scent. God, had he missed his wife.

"I love you too." Came her sweet reply, making him smile. "Thank you for coming home to me!" Haley sighed.

"Always." Nathan nodded. "And forever." He sighed as he dropped a kiss on the side of her head, rocking her from side to side.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley pulled back, confusion masking her beautiful face. "Brooke called me to tell me that she heard Julian say that he was bringing you and Dan here."

Nathan nodded his head, although he didn't know where and how Brooke heard Julian. Neither Julian's, nor Dan's phones were in working condition and his phone was long gone. "Julian and Dan found out where they were keeping me. They rescued me, but Dan got shot, and there was a cop car and-" Nathan shook his head; the last few hours were still a little hazy to him.

"How did Dan get sho-" Haley was stopped midway in a sentence as she saw a doctor walk up behind Nathan. Following her gaze, Nathan turned around.

"Mr. Scott?" He confirmed, as Nathan nodded.

"How's my Dad?" Nathan asked. He was sure his father would be okay. Dan Scott had beat death more times than anyone could count.

"Mr. Scott, your father was taken into surgery. It could still be another few hours before we know anything. We would however like to run a few tests on you, and I'm sure the police would be wanting a statement." The doctor relayed.

"The police can wait, my husband just came home." Haley said indignantly.

"There's no rush at the moment, but it does need to be done as soon as possible." The doctor gave them a sheepish look. "Now, Mr. Scott if you could follow me, we can make sure if you're okay."

"I'm fine, please just make sure my father's okay." Nathan sighed.

"Nathan, please. Just go on and make sure you're not hurt." Haley gave him a pleading look. It was one look into her still glossy eyes that compelled him to nod his head.

"Mr. Scott, we're doing everything we can for your father. But we do want to make sure that you're okay too. It's just a few tests, and then you'll be good to go home, or wait here, whichever you want to do." The doctor smiled and beckoned for them to follow him.

Nathan nodded, feeling the anxiety rush in again. He just wanted to know if his father would be okay.

He felt Haley clasp his hand tightly into her own. He looked down at her and he knew that even though things were not completely okay, they would get there.

…


End file.
